Wireless communication has revolutionized society in the 21st century. The way in which people talk, correspond, work, shop, and are entertained has all been changed due to the near omnipresent ability to wirelessly communicate. However, the transformation has typically been limited to the ability to send information and identify a person's location. As wireless networks develop, more and more devices and connected “things” will be configured to communicate over the internet. This is commonly referred to as the Internet of Things (IoT). As the density of connected devices, or nodes, increases, networks may be configured differently than typical networks operating today. Nodes in a network are typically not aware of the two dimensional or three dimensional spatial orientation of other nodes in a network. The ability to determine a fixed or relative spatial location of other nodes in a network can significantly enhance the capability and intelligence of a wireless network.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.